Ara?
by Hagane
Summary: gauging the reactions of the cast as we present them with rabid yaoi fangirl fantasies. beware: biasedness ensues.
1. And thus it begins

Please kindly note that the reactions are simply based on my presumptions and perceptions so forgive me if they do not seem entirely realistic or true. It's hard making deductions based solely on their screen time alone.  
  
If you have no idea what I've just said, well, never mind ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The BOYS' reactions on their couplings/pairings/threesome:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hana + Ru  
  
Hana: NANI?!!!!!!!! How dare you accuse the tensai of being gay!!!!!! X/  
  
Ru: D'aho. Who would want to be paired up with you?  
  
Hana: TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's all your fault! X/  
  
Ru: D'aho. How can it be my fault?  
  
Hana: How would I know?!!! You have your ways, you sly fox! *very upset*  
  
Ru: D'aho.  
  
*fistfight ensues*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hana + Sen  
  
Hana: What the- -?!!!!  
  
Sen: Me and Hanamichi? *blink*  
  
Hana: Sendoh and... me? O.O  
  
Sen: Hana and me? *blink*blink*  
  
Hana: Sendoh's my greatest rival! How can I be with him?!!!!!!  
  
Ru: There's such a thing as a love-hate relationship d'aho.  
  
Sen: Sou da! Just because you're rivals on court doesn't make you rivals in bed! *smile*  
  
Hana: *stare*  
  
Ru: *stare*  
  
Sen: What? Did I say something wrong? *blinks innocently*  
  
Hana: Are..... are you saying that.....*gulp* O.O  
  
Ru: D'aho. Aren't I your greatest rival?  
  
Hana: *nod*  
  
Ru: Which makes Sendoh a less worthy opponent in your eyes.  
  
Hana: *nod*  
  
Ru: *satisfied*  
  
Sen: You're taking advantage of his temporary speechlessness T.T  
  
Ru: Of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hana + Kiyo  
  
Hana: What the *toot*toot*toot*toot* ?!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiyo: *toot*toot*toot*toot*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hana: There is no way I'd ever have anything to do with the nosaru! X/  
  
Kiyo: The same goes for me! X/  
  
Ru: You're both monkeys, so you're related.  
  
Hana, Kiyo: TEME RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X/  
  
Ru: D'aho. Period.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hana + Haru  
  
Hana: Yay! *on cloud 9* I'm with Haruko-san! Arigatou minna-san! The tensai always knew we were perfect for each other! *-* (love struck  
  
Haru: *shocked*  
  
Ru: D'aho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hana + Aya  
  
Hana: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks horrified at the very idea* O0O  
  
Aya: BAKA! What's with your reaction? *feels offended*  
  
Miya: Sou da! What's wrong with my Aya-chan?!!!!!!! X/  
  
  
  
  
  
Ru + Hana  
  
Hana: Again?!!!!!!! I told you before- the tensai is NOT gay!!!!!!!!!! X/  
  
Sen: You didn't say that when you were with me.  
  
Hana: Ummmmmmmm....  
  
Sen: *wiggles an eyebrow* ^.~  
  
Hana: *blush*  
  
Ru: D'aho. *shoves Sendoh away*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ru + Sen  
  
Sen: *wide eyed with shock* Rukawa and...... me? *nearly faints* O.O  
  
Ru: *looks skeptically at the words*  
  
Hana: NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serves the both of you right!!! =D  
  
Sen: *still stunned speechless*  
  
Ru: *has gotten over his initial disbelief and has proceeded to direct icy glares at the words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ru + Mit  
  
Ru: *blink* Sempai...........and me?  
  
Mit: *blink* What the *toot* ? *rubs eyes and looks again to confirm*  
  
--------- words still there  
  
Bloody hell! *toot*toot*toot*toot*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How did this happen?!!!!!! It's scandalous I tell you! X/  
  
Ru: *blink* Sempai...........and me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ru + Aya  
  
Ru: *puzzled*  
  
Aya: *tries not to snort*  
  
Miya: *in a scandalized voice* RUKAWA! How dare you snatch my Aya-chan away from me! You know that she's mine and mine alone! X/  
  
Mit: You didn't kick up a fuss when she was paired with Sakuragi.  
  
Miya: *makes face* Well, that's never going to happen so..........  
  
Mit, Sen: *face fault*  
  
Hana: NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 TEME RYOCHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X/  
  
Aya: *snort*  
  
Ru: Why would I be paired with Ayako-sempai? *confused*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ru + Haru  
  
Haru: *-* (-------- love struck  
  
Ru: Who is this...... Haruko? *clueless*  
  
Hana: *in a jealous rage* TEME RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haruko-san is MY girl! X/  
  
Aka: *in a dangerous voice* And says who? O.o  
  
Hana: Says the tensai!  
  
Aka: *deals a particularly hard gori punch to the redhead*  
  
Hana: ITAI!!!!!! *teary eyed* GORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ru: Who is Haruko?  
  
Mit, Miya, Sen, Aya, Kiyo: *face fault*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit + Ru  
  
Mit: Must we go through this *toot* again?!!!!!!! I. AM. NOT. WITH. RUKAWA. *very frustrated* X/  
  
Ru: *blink* Me and sempai?  
  
Sen: *amused* He seems to have trouble digesting it, Mitsui-san. ^-^  
  
Miya: *snicker* Yep. He looks shocked beyond words that we've uncovered your secret.  
  
Hana: NANI?!!!!!! The kitsune and Mitchy are together?!!!!!!!!!! NYAHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The tensai already knew that!!!! =D  
  
Mit: *outraged* URUSAI BAKAYAROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X/  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit + Sen  
  
Mit: What the *toot*?!!!!!!! Me and Sendoh? How the hell?!!!!!!!!  
  
Sen: *eyes wide* .....................  
  
Hana: Aw, come on Mitchy, no need to be shy. =D  
  
Mit: *embarrassed* What the *toot*ing hell are you talking about?!!  
  
Hana: We all know what a playboy you are.........  
  
Miya, Aya, Kiyo: *snicker*  
  
Aka: *grunt*  
  
Haru: O.O  
  
Mit: *turns red* WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sen: ..................  
  
Mit: Damn you all to hell! I am dating NEITHER Sendoh NOR Rukawa! X/  
  
Hana: *cheekily* Of course not. You're dating BOTH Sendoh AND RUKAWA! =D  
  
Miya: *whisper* I never knew Hanamichi could be capable of such intelligent retorts. O.O  
  
Mit: NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!111 *strangles Hana*  
  
Sen: *eyes wide still* ............  
  
Ru: *blink* Me and sempai?  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit + Ko  
  
Ko: Oh my.  
  
Mit: If I'm not dating Sendoh and Rukawa, what makes you think I'm going out with Kogure damn it?!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with you people?!!  
  
Miya: Well, since he's the submissive type, it should be a refreshing change from those two aggressive, domineering types.....  
  
Mit: What the *toot*?!!!! Miyagi I swear I will knock you dead after this!!!  
  
Miya: *sticks out tongue and hides behind Akagi and Uozumi*  
  
Ko: Oh my.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit + Miya  
  
Miya: *freezes in shock* What?!!!!!! X0  
  
Mit: NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X/  
  
Miya: *toot*toot*toot*toot*toot*  
  
Mit: *bleep*bleep*bleep*bleep* (-------- Rated NC 29  
  
Hana: NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit + Aya  
  
Mit: Look, I'm glad you've finally figured that I'm perfectly straight, but me and Ayako? *shakes head* Not possible.  
  
Aya: *nods in agreement*  
  
Miya: *toot*toot*toot* 


	2. And so it goes on

Miya + Aya  
  
Miya: A romance fic of me and Aya-chan? *goes in a daze* *-*  
  
Aya: Baka! *tries to hide her blush by thwacking him with her fan*  
  
Mit: She's so shy *sweat drop* ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Miya + Mit  
  
Mit: *bleep*bleep*bleep*  
  
Miya: *toot*toot*toot*toot*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aka + Uoz  
  
Aka: What is the meaning of this? X/  
  
Uoz: I demand an explanation! X/  
  
Hana, Kiyo: NYAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NYAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! =D  
  
Mit, Miya: MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!! =D  
  
Sen: *choke*  
  
Ko, Aya, Haru: O.O  
  
Ru: -NA-  
  
  
  
  
  
Uoz + Aka  
  
Hana, Kiyo, Mit, Miya: *still laughing their heads off*  
  
Sen: *still choking*  
  
Ko, Aya, Haru: *still stunned*  
  
Ru: *still -NA-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sen + Hana  
  
Hana: *stops laughing abruptly*  
  
Sen: *stops choking suddenly*  
  
Hana:...............  
  
Sen: *grin* ^-^  
  
Ru: D'aho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sen + Ru  
  
Sen: *tries to look indifferent*  
  
Ru: D'aho. *glare*  
  
Sen: Hana? Want to trade places?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sen + Mit  
  
Mit: *toot*toot*toot*toot*  
  
Miya: Has anyone else realised that Mitsui-san's not *bleeping* in this case?  
  
Kiyo: *nod* He's only *tooting* here.  
  
Mit: *toot*toot*toot*toot*  
  
Sen: How did this come about I wonder.......*muse*  
  
Mit: *stops cursing* Now that you mention it, Sendoh, it is indeed curious.....*muse*  
  
Sen: Do you think......?  
  
Mit: *shakes head* Nah.  
  
Sen: Maybe.......? O.o  
  
Mit: *shakes head* Not possible.  
  
Sen: *shrug* I can't think up anything else.  
  
Mit: Me neither.  
  
Sen, Mit: Hnn.... *muse*  
  
Everyone else: *stare* O.O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sen + Fu  
  
Sen: O.O What the- -? You're not serious are you?  
  
Fu: *stare* O.O  
  
Sen: Cos if you are, then you've got a seriously twisted sense of humour.  
  
Fu: *nod*  
  
Hana: *blink* Sendoh and Fuku-skin? O.O  
  
Uoz: I demand to know who is behind this outrageous immodesty! My players are NOT gay! X/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sen + Kosh  
  
Kosh: *bleep*bleep*bleep*  
  
Sen: Maa Kosh, you shouldn't curse so violently.......*sweat drop*  
  
Kosh: *nerve twitch* HOW CAN I NOT CURSE WHEN I'VE BEEN ACCUSED OF DATING AN IDIOT?!! X/  
  
Sen: Mou.........*sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kosh + Sen  
  
Refer to above. They're repeating everything all over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fu + Sen  
  
Sen: Twisted. Evil. Demented. Psychotic. Deranged. Sadists.  
  
Fu: *nod*  
  
Sen: There are lots of strange people out there.  
  
Fu: *nod* Agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maki + Fuji  
  
Maki: *disbelief written all over his features* O.O  
  
Fuji: *rubs eyes* Am I seeing things? *stare*  
  
-------- words still there  
  
No. Just as I thought. There's nothing there. You don't see anything do you, Maki?  
  
Maki: Nope. Nothing.  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
Maki + Sen  
  
Maki: Sendoh and myself?!!!!!  
  
Sen: Maki and me?!!!!!!  
  
Maki, Sen: IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!  
  
Maki: How did this come to be?!!!!!!!  
  
Sen: Someone out there must have a seriously twisted mind.  
  
Maki: I have never done anything that has suggested any form of affection for Sendoh.  
  
Sen: Same here.  
  
Hana: *snigger*  
  
Mit, Miya, Aka, Uoz: *snort*  
  
Kosh: So now you know how it feels like to be paired with a baka don't you Maki-san?  
  
Maki: *nod* Yep. Doesn't feel good.  
  
Kosh: *satisfied*  
  
Sen: *hurt look* Maki-san......you too? !.! *sniffle*  
  
Maki: Sorry Sendoh. *doesn't look too sorry though*  
  
  
  
  
  
Maki + Kiyo  
  
Maki: Now this is crap.  
  
Kiyo: *teary eyed* Maki-san! How could you say that?  
  
Maki: *disgusted* Do you mean that you're gay Kiyota?  
  
Kiyo: Of course not! This super rookie's straight! *indignant look*  
  
Maki: So?  
  
Kiyo: *whimper* I just don't understand how you could call 'us' trash.  
  
Maki: *looks skeptical and starts to back away from him*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maki + Jin  
  
Maki: No kidding.  
  
Jin: Oh dear. Maki-san, do you realise what this reflects of Kainandai? ^^;;  
  
Maki: *nod*  
  
Jin: Shouldn't we clear this misunderstanding? ^^;;  
  
Maki: *nod*  
  
Jin: I, Soichirou Jin, hereby declare that I am not with my captain, Shinichi Maki.  
  
Maki: And I'm not with him.  
  
Sen, Mit, Miya: Ooooookkkayyyyyy...... O.O;;  
  
Everyone else: *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin + Maki  
  
Jin: We've cleared our names and are innocent. ^^;;  
  
Maki: Hear hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin + Kiyo  
  
Jin: I solemnly swear that I have nothing to do with Nobunaga Kiyota whatsoever.  
  
Kiyo: Me too.  
  
Maki: *raises eyebrow* You have nothing to do with yourself, Kiyota? O.o  
  
Kiyo: *sheepishly* I mean, I have nothing to do with Jin-san in any way except that he is my senior and I am his junior and he is my mentor and I am his disciple and.........  
  
Hana: Noisy monkey.  
  
Ru: D'aho. Don't be noisy.  
  
Kiyo: *bristles with contempt* TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyo + Maki  
  
Maki: I thought I said scrap that *annoyed*  
  
Kiyo: *hurt puppy-eyed look*  
  
Maki: *pointedly ignores him*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyo + Jin  
  
Kiyo: *resumes his rambling*  
  
Jin: *smile* I'm innocent ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyo + Hana  
  
Kiyo: TEME!!!!!!!!!!! X/  
  
Hana: *outraged* I would rather hug the kitsune than be paired with the nosaru! X/  
  
Mit, Miya: *interested* Sou ka? O.o  
  
Hana: Sou! Sou!  
  
Ru: D'aho *corners of mouth turn up slightly*  
  
Sen: And what about me? *pout*  
  
Hana: Urusai smiley! *blush*  
  
Ru: Stay out of this hentai. *glare*  
  
Kiyo: And I would rather kiss Maki-san than have anything to do with you!! X/  
  
Everyone: O.O *thinks* 'So he IS gay'  
  
Maki: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! *pissed off and proceeds to punch the poor boy on the head*  
  
Kiyo: Maki-san!!!!!! !.! *sniffle*  
  
Hana: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D  
  
Ru: D'aho *still smiling slightly*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
As you can see, I am very much for RuHana & SenHana. SenRu fans and SenKosh fans, please pardon my biased judgement ^^  
  
Sou da! I'm also strongly against MitKo. Iie! Don't kill me off just yet- - it's a free world ya know? I'm allowed to voice my thoughts and opinions! *ducks a flying tomato* Ano...we should all enjoy this liberty given unto us and show respect and consideration towards the opinions of others- be they contradictory or supportive, conformed or individualistic! ^^ *ducks a hurtling chair* And well - -  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE *toot* UP?!!!!!"  
  
*blink* Aa....ano...^^;;  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, I'm in favor of certain unconventional pairings such as MitRu and MitSen. Reason? Well, you can't deny their to-die-for looks and talent, so, if you put them all together... *swoon* Err, you get the idea ^^;; ----( Three sizzling hot guys with dark hair, and cerulean blue eyes.  
  
Anyhow, if you're still skeptical, try reading this fic by Megane-chan called 'Amen'. It's a wonderful fic, and no, she hasn't paid me to advertise for her. You'll agree with the pairings after you've read it.  
  
Jya dewa bata! ^.~ 


	3. And on again

A/N:  
  
This fic is based largely on probabilities, so if I've missed out on any couplings, I assure you it's not by purpose, but by fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maki + Hana  
  
Maki: What?!!!!!! O.O  
  
Hana: Me and the ji-ji? O.O  
  
Kiyo: *howls and clutches at heart* Maki-san!!!!!! !_!  
  
Aka: I don't know whom to pity more- Maki or Sakuragi.  
  
Mit: Pity Maki, Akagi, pity Maki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuji + Hana  
  
Hana: Benchwarmer? No way! He's too lowly for the likes of this tensai! XP  
  
Aka: Watch your mouth baka! X/ *gori punch*  
  
Hna: Demo gori... *sniffle* the tensai deserves someone better.... like Haruko-san... !_!  
  
Aka: BAKA MONGA!!!!! X/ *punch*  
  
Hana: ITAI!!!!!!!!! Yameruu gori!  
  
Fuji: Am I not good enough? ^-^  
  
Hana: *sniffle* Iie. You're not.  
  
Fuji: Sou da.. ^-^  
  
Everyone except Hana: *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuji + Maki:  
  
Fuji: We didn't see anything did we, Maki? ^-^  
  
Maki: Yep. Didn't see nothing.  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuji + Hana(gata):  
  
Fuji: Toru-chan is my best friend and nothing more. Hontou ni. ^-^  
  
Hana(gata): *nod* Besides, Fujima's got his own fan club ^-^ A ALL-GIRLS fan club I should add!  
  
Fuji: And Toru-chan also has his own legion of FEMALE fans! ^-^  
  
Hana(gata): Not as much as yours though, Kenji-kun! ^-^  
  
Fuji: No, no, you've got more fans! ^-^  
  
Hana(gata): Iie! Anatawa!  
  
Fuji: ANATAwa! ^-^  
  
Everyone: *wonders when this will end*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hana(gata) + Fuji  
  
*polite argument still in action*  
  
  
  
  
  
SenHanaRu (in order):  
  
Hana: NANI?!!!!!!!!!! What's that supposed to mean?!!!!!! X/  
  
Sen: *helpfully* It means that me, you, and Rukawa here are lovers ^-^  
  
Hana: ARGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! *totally revolted*  
  
Sen: And it also means that the both of us are competing for your love ^-^  
  
Mit: Wait. Isn't that a love triangle? Aren't we talking about a threesome here? O.o  
  
Sen: Is there a difference? O.o  
  
Ru: D'aho. If there weren't any, would sempai have pointed it out?  
  
Mit: Thanks Rukawa *smile* Anyhow, a threesome means that the three of you are *snicker* ROMANTICALLY involved.  
  
Sen: Sou ka?  
  
Hana: *angry* I am NOT with the kitsune or smiley or both! X/  
  
Mit: *taking his sweet, sweet revenge* Come now Sakuragi, don't be shy......  
  
Hana: *bleep*bleep*bleep* CRAZY*bleep*bleep* MITCHY!!!!!!!!  
  
Miya: *impressed* Oooooohhhh, Mitsui-san, you sure made him mad.  
  
Mit: *arrogant smirk* Of course.  
  
Ru: D'aho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SenRuHana:  
  
Hana: *indignant* The tensai will not comment any further on such tasteless issues!  
  
Sen: *puppy-eyed* Hana? Domo onegai?  
  
Hana: Humph.  
  
Sen: *sniffle*  
  
Hana: *shifts uncomfortably*  
  
Ru: Futari no d'aho.  
  
Hana: Urusai baka kitsune otoko! It's all your fault!!!! X/  
  
Ru: D'aho. Why put the blame on me all the time?  
  
Hana: *very upset* Cos you're always to blame, that's why!  
  
Sen: Aw, now look what you've done Rukawa. You've made poor Hana upset *pats Hana comfortingly* Maa maa, Hana-kun. Daijoubu desu.  
  
Hana: *sulk*  
  
Ru: *annoyed* *throws shoe at Sendoh*  
  
Sen: ITAI!!!! What was that for?!!!  
  
Ru: Hnn.  
  
Mit, Miya, Kosh: *exchange looks*  
  
Fuji: Something's definitely up...ne, Maki? ^-^  
  
Maki: *nod* Souyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HanaRuSen:  
  
Sen: *still rubbing his sore head* That was uncalled for.  
  
Ru: Hnn.  
  
Hana: *sulk*  
  
Sen: *forgets his sore head and comforts the sulking boy* Maa maa Hana-kun. Rukawa's not in the middle anymore, if that's what you're upset about. I'm in the center now, so I can protect you from bad Rukawa ne? ^-~  
  
Ru: D'aho. *throws his other shoe at Sendoh*  
  
Sen: *manages to dodge* See that Hana? Bad Rukawa is throwing his smelly shoes at me.  
  
Hana: *tries not to smile*  
  
Sen: *notices this* He's got no more shoes to throw at us now, ne, Hana? ^- ~  
  
Hana: *doubtful voice* He's throwing it only at you. Not me.  
  
Sen: Sou sou.... *scratches back of head, remembers sore spot and removes hand abruptly*  
  
Hana: *smile*  
  
Sen: *smile*  
  
Ru: *glare*  
  
Mit: There is something fishy here.......  
  
Miya, Kosh, Aya: *nod*  
  
Fuji: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Maki? ^-^  
  
Maki: I think I am Fujima.  
  
Aka, Uoz: You're not kidding. *stare at the two other captains* O.O  
  
  
  
  
  
MitRuSen:  
  
Mit: *toot*toot*toot*toot*  
  
Sen: *blink*  
  
Ru: Sempai? *blink*  
  
Mit: *bleep*bleep*bleep*  
  
Miya: *whisper* Don't you think Mitsui-san's overreacting a little? O.O  
  
Kosh: *nod* He looks embarrassed somewhat....  
  
Aka: Mitsui?  
  
Mit: *toot* What? *toot*toot*  
  
Aka: Don't you think you're overdoing the hysterics?  
  
Mit: *toot*bleep* No. *toot*toot*  
  
Ko: *sweat drop* Rukawa and Sendoh aren't saying much...you seem to be doing the talking for both of them as well.... ^^;;  
  
Mit: Of course they're not complaining! They're - - -  
  
Sen: *laughs loudly suddenly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Kosh: What's wrong with you now?  
  
Sen: Nothing. I just couldn't suppress a sudden, compulsive urge to laugh. Ahahahha~ *rubs back of head sheepishly*  
  
Maki: *eyebrow raised* You sure you're okay?  
  
Kosh: *dismissively* Oh, don't mind him Maki-san. There's always something wrong with him so he's never okay.  
  
Maki: Really. Anyway, what was it you were saying just now Mitsui?  
  
*Everyone turns to stare at him*  
  
Mit: Aa.. iie. Betsuni.  
  
Fuji, Kosh, Aya, Jin: *notices the intense gaze Rukawa has fixed on him*  
  
Fuji: You sure?  
  
Mit: Sure I'm sure.  
  
Fuji: *raises an eyebrow then leans over to whisper to Maki*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SenMitRu:  
  
*silence*  
  
Uoz: What? No objections this time? O.o  
  
Mit: *immediately starts cursing and swearing*  
  
Sen: I object! I object!  
  
Ru: D'aho. I object.  
  
Miya: *sweat drop* sounds a bit fake if you ask me.  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
MitSenRu:  
  
Mit: I am not with Sendoh or Rukawa! *toot* What makes any of you sick people think so?!!!!!  
  
Sen: I am NOT with Rukawa! What makes all of you think so?  
  
Hana: So you're saying you're with Mitchy then? *finally stops sulking*  
  
Sen: *pause* Iie.  
  
Hana: So you're with Mitchy then? O.o  
  
Sen: *freeze*  
  
Hana: Sendoh?  
  
Mit: Sendoh? *there's a hidden threat in his supposedly innocent prompt*  
  
Sen: Ahahaha~ *decides to change the topic* Ice cream anyone? My treat! ^-^  
  
Fuji: I'm in! Maki? ^-^  
  
Maki: Of course.  
  
Kiyo: Ice cream! Wait for me, Maki-san!  
  
Hana: NYAHAHAHAH!!!! Chocolate ice cream for the tensai! XP  
  
Jin: Butterscotch for me please. ^-^  
  
Hana(gata): Mint.  
  
Haru: *meekly* strawberry please  
  
Miya: *sweat drop* They're saving his skin.  
  
Kosh: Mocha-flavoured for me. Don't mix it up with normal coffee like the last time, baka.  
  
Miya: Yep. They're saving his skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------- A short break for our dear SD boys (and 2 girls). Sendoh has kindly bought each and everyone an ice cream of his/her choice and they're all relishing their cones of frozen milk(because when you come down to it- that's all it is, really)  
  
  
  
Ru: Sempai?  
  
Mit: Yes Rukawa?  
  
Ru: Iie. Betsuni.  
  
Miya: *whisper* Told you there's something going on between those two!  
  
Aya: *in wonder*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sen: *goes over to join them* Mitsui-san, enjoying your ice cream?  
  
Mit: *nod* Thanks for the treat.  
  
Sen: Aw, don't mention it. *smile* If you want more, I'd be more than happy to get them for you.  
  
Mit: *smile* Thanks.  
  
Ru: *glare* Sempai, you can have mine if you want. *thrusts his ice cream at Mitsui*  
  
Mit: *accepting it somewhat uncertainly* Uh, thanks. I think.  
  
Sen: *eyebrow raised* Mitsui-san, I can get you an ice cream of any flavor. What's your choice?  
  
Mit: *clueless* Erm, peanut butter?  
  
Sen: Peanut butter it'll be! Hold on a sec! *rushes off*  
  
  
  
  
  
Miya: *whisper* Well, whaddya know? Mitsui-san's the object of contention between those two......  
  
Kosh: I hate to say this, but I never knew........  
  
Ko: *blink*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lykalyn: nice of you to say that! More ruhana on the way! ^^  
  
Kitsune_me: really? Thanks! ^^  
  
Julee-cyan: hontou desu? O.O sou..^^;; iie, kinishinai dekudasai! ^^  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Sou ka na? HanaRu? ^^\/ *peace sign* HanaRu ganbatte kure! ^^ *bonks herself for going WAAAAYYYYY out of point* Aa, suman, suman! Sou desu ne~ Rukawa DID feel a whole lot HAPPIER when Hana said what he said. After all, he is Ru's d'aho! ^.~  
  
^________^ : Aa... arigatou...I think.. ^^;; iie, of course I mean it! Thanks loads!  
  
Megane-chan: Well, we need to convince people WHY MitSen and MitRu. And to do that, the first step is to read your fic! (or fics I might add- I just love the pairings! ^^) *receives plushies, flaglets and banners gravely* I, Hagane, promise to be an avid and loyal fan of the SenMitRu fanclub for all eternity. Promise.  
  
Nakkie: So you agree huh? SenRu's a bit far-fetched if you ask me. But who am I to comment, seeing as I'm in favor of extremely odd pairings. ^^;; SenHana, however, is an entirely different story. Even a blind person can tell Sendoh-san's got some feelings for dear lil' Hana. ^^ AkaHana? Ewwwwwww... - What're you trying to do- kill me? MakiHana? Well, read on! ^^ YouHana? Ano....just thought I'd stick to those DIRECTLY involved with basketball...I know, I know, that's just a pathetic excuse to squirm my way out. You want a YouHana? You'll get a YouHana. Just wait. ^^\/  
  
White Meteor: There! I've edited and reloaded the entire thing- hope it's better now! The first time was horrid....I was stupefied at my apparent, uh, stupidity and disability in using MS Words (Good God, I've been stuck in barrel all this while..^^;;) Thanks for the feedback! ^^ Ah yes, in answer to your question- there is nothing wrong with SenRu. I'm just not in favor of it, that's all. *waves MitRu flag* Weeeeelllllll~ Kiyota does seem a little TOO attached to his captain, ne? ^.~ And FujiHana(gata)? Read on. ^^  
  
Blue-eyed fox: Yo! Kitsune! Thanks for the constructive feedback! If you hadn't bothered to tell me that, the whole fic would be pretty much illegible and unreadable. Hah. XP Anyhow, thanks loads, really! ^^ And no, you weren't being rude. You were doing me a favor! ^^ Jya! Oh, and please get on with that wonderful ficcie of yours.. *licks lips in anticipation* 


End file.
